Secrets Of The Red Rose
by Khloe
Summary: When Hermione gets invited to the halloween dance by a secret admierer what will happen? Her admierer is under a mask not showing his face. Who is it? How will Harry and ron react?
1. Ch 1 Red Rose

Chapter. 1

The flakes fell as did my tears. It was to be my third year at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry, and so far it had been no walk in the park. Looking out the cold frosted window from my dorm I could see Ron. He had a look of confusion on his face as he looked up at the sky. He seemed to be in a daze. Not that I cared. I closed the curtains angrily. It was because of Ron that I was crying. It was because of Ron that Harry wasn't speaking to me. It was because of Ron that my cat was afraid. It was because of bloody Ron that I had a load of homework sitting on my desk untouched. I almost wanted to blame Ron for my lack of a date for tonight's first Halloween dance, but I knew very well that the reason for that was because of me.

If I would take my nose out of those damn books once in a while I might have a better social life. I had yet to pull together a costume for the dance as well. I was so excited on my first day back to school Harry and Ron beside me. I was thrilled when Dumbledore announced we would be having a Halloween dance and that every one was to dress up. I laughed when Harry suggested I go as a witch. Silly muggles and there Halloweens. They all think dressing as a witch or wizard passes as a costume. I suppose they don't know any better.

I grabbed a tissue from my nightstand wiping my tear stained face. Stupid Ron for putting me in this state. He claimed my cat Croshanks had eaten his ugly rat scabbers. I was sure my cat wouldn't do such a thing but even if she had that rat was ugly and missing a toe for crying out loud. I suppose it wasn't really Ron's fault Harry wasn't talking to me. If I blamed any one it should be Siruys Black he was the one hunting Harry. Croshanks suddenly pranced out from under the bed but noticed me in the room and ran back under. Ron had frightened her with some spell that had gone wrong and turned scabbers into a dog, and in doing so it chased Croshanks around the room.

Ron claimed Croshanks ate Scabbers to get back at him for barking at her. All of the homework piled on my desk had still been sitting there because I couldn't concentrate with all of the crying and thoughts running threw my mind. They were all about Ron and how angry I was at him.

I needed to stop thinking about Ron and concentrate on my costume. Opening up my closed I noticed a single red rose with a red ribbon tied around it. Next to it lay a tiara and a folded up piece of parchment. My hands trembled as I reached for the parchment. Who could have gotten into my room and put it there? Taking the note in my hands I began to unfold it. I was suddenly stopped by Croshanks clawing at my bed.

I could here the sound of her claws ripping the material. I dropped the note and turned to her with a scowl.

"No Croshanks!" I hissed as she dashed back under the bed. I didn't want to scare her, and now she probably would be afraid of me more so then before.

Walking back to my original spot I pick the note up from the floor and make sure to open it carefully. Once it was opened I began to read.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_You shine like the jewels on a crown. Please meet me tonight at the Halloween dance. I'll be wearing a white mask and I will be in the middle of the dance floor. My queens please wear the crown it suits you well. _

_All My Love_

_Red Rose _

Red Rose? Who could this be from? Why did they want to see me? The questions continued on and on. The only way I was going to get answers was to arrive at the dance and meet this so called Red Rose. Unless…my mind was racing as I pulled a spell book out of my trunk.

"There has to be something in here" I mumble to myself. I searched the book cover to cover and even tried a few spells but nothing worked. It was as if some one had put a blocker on it. I guess I had to start getting ready it was going to be some night.

I finally had decided on a long green gown. It matched the jewels in the silver plastic tiara. I added a green necklace with some dangly green earrings. I choose Silver pumps so I didn't wear to much green. I checked myself one last time in the mirror before I left my dorm. This was it tonight I would know who the mysterious Red Rose was. I was almost afraid to go. Even though I knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be there they hated such social events. And thank God Malfoy wasn't going to be there. That was all I needed was to have dragon breath breathing down my throat about me not being a pure blood. Three less people to worry about seeing me and questioning me to no end.

Racing down the changing stair case I was filled with energy and I was scared and happy all at the same moment. On my way down I heard a few of the pictures whistling at me. I was disgusted I didn't like it when wizards hit on me and now I was getting the same attention from a picture. It wasn't that I didn't like the attention it was the fact that I had only been hit on by one wizard and it was one of Malfoy's friends. I'm not sure which but I hated them both as well as Malfoy.

I had finally reached the bottom of the stairs. My heals clicking on the tiled floor as I raced to the main room. The doors were ajar as the music pored out of them like a melodic wind. It was a slow song and as I peered inside the room every one was holding onto a partner and swaying to the music.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one _

It was Madonna's song Crazy for You. The song always made me feel in love even though I am not in love with anyone.

_I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that _

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you _

I wanted to dance so badly as I made my way into the room. The large room was lit with stars and dim lights. I was sure when a fast dance played again it would be back to strobe lights and disco balls. Suddenly a person emerged from the crowd he was wearing a white mask and was moving closer to me. My heart pounded in my chest. It was him, the boy who had been on my mind all evening.

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all _

He said no wards just bowed and held out his hand. I took it and looked into his eyes. You would think I would remember such eyes, but I didn't. The mask covered most of his face and it was hard to tell who the masked boy was. The song continued as I tried my hardest to figure out who I was dancing with.

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

He pressed his body closer to mine. My head rested on his shoulder I could no longer see his masked face. It didn't matter at the time. I wanted to enjoy this moment as long as I could. My heart seemed to sore as we glided along the dance floor.

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you _

The song ended as my head raised from his shoulder. Who was this wonderful and enchanting boy? I needed to know. Reaching up for his mask I was just about to pull it off then his hand gently reached for mine.

"Not now" he spoke "I must go!" his voice sounded panicky.

"Wh…what? Why?" My voice sounded hurt I hadn't meant for it to sound that way but it seemed as though I had just arrived.

"We will talk later" he said taking my hand and giving it a kiss. "Here" his hand reached into the air as a single red rose with a red ribbon appeared in his hand. "Good bye Hermione we will meet again I promise" he said giving me a final wave as he walked away and out the doors of the dance.

That was it? Three minuets with him and he was gone? And the worst thing of it is, is that I never got to find out who he was. It could have been anybody. What if it was Neville? Or perhaps Malfoy? My body shuddered at the thought of Malfoy. I didn't think it would be him I mean being he hated me and all. One thing was for sure I was going to find out who that boy was if it was the last thing I did.


	2. Ch 2 Happy

Chapter. 2

I arrived back at my dorm after a few more minuets of partying at the dance. My mind had secretly hoped the mysterious boy would return and dance with me once more. I finally realized he wasn't coming back after about twenty minuets. I walked out the doors and slowly up the stair case. Every step I took I felt like I was growing farther and farther from the puzzling boy.

I wished so badly he would have let me obtain the mask from his face. He couldn't were it forever. I told myself. He did say we would meet again didn't he? Well he surely wouldn't wear it again would he? The questions continued until I made it to the fat lady's picture. Giving her the pass word I walked leisurely up the stairs and to the girls' dormitories. The room was silent but warm and comforting. I removed the plastic crown from my head and placed it on my night stand.

Flopping down onto the bed I picked up Happy. Happy is my stuffed panda bear cub. I got him from the hospital in which I was born. I knew I was much too old for toys but some how I couldn't throw this one out with the rest. It still had a place in my heart.

"I had a wonderful evening happy" I whisper. I knew it was abnormal to talk to ones self let alone a nonliving stuffed animal, but this bear was like my walking diary. If some one could jinks it and make it talk it would know all of my deepest secrets. Even the ones about the boy with the emerald eyes and dark hair that always stuck up.

Harry is and has been my friend since our first year at Hogwarts. It wasn't until yesterday I realized how fawned I was of him. He was sitting quietly in the common room next to the fire in a large chair. I stood there for at least ten minuets before he had noticed I was even in the room. I just looked at him and that was when it hit me.

I was completely dumb founded. I was a love stricken fool, and when he spoke I blushed. Most likely he couldn't tell with the room being so dark. It had to have been love I was feeling. I had never felt it before this was all brand new. Harry always had a way with me. Just being around him made me happy.

Who was I kidding the great Harry Potter would never go for a brain like me. He had his own problems to worry about with Sirius after him and all. Even if we did fall in love it wouldn't be safe. Every time we wanted to be alone there would always be fear, fear of Voldemort finding us and trying to kill him.

"Hey" came a voice that made me jump from my place on the bed.

"Harry" I smiled "And Ron" I shot a small glare remembering that we weren't speaking to each other.

"Yeah that's me!" Ron sneered

"Why don't you go find some hand me down books and study then maybe…just maybe you'll learn something!" I shot back wishing I could take those words back. I felt awful for talking to Ron that way.

"You filthy Mugb…"

"RON NO!" Harry shouted with a look of surprise plastered on his face. Harry knew as well as I what he was about to call me.

"So been hanging around Malfoy I see" I said my eyes began clouding over with tears. "Just go please" I said as the tears escaped my eyes for the second time in one day. How could he call me that? I wondered as I heard foot steps leaving the room.

"Harry are you coming!" Ron huffed

"In a moment you go on" he said waving his hand for Ron to go. "Hermione are you ok" he says still on the other side of the room.

"How could he call me that Harry? Friends aren't supposed to do that!" I say fighting of more tears

"You weren't exactly nice ether. You know how touché Ron gets when people call him things like a hand me down like he is dirt poor"

"Whose side are you on?" I say wiping the tears from my face

"If you two keep it up like this I won't be on either of your sides" he says giving me the 'knock it off' look

"I'm sorry Harry I know you're already having a difficult time I'll try and get along with Ron" I say meaning every word. "But Harry he was going to call me a Mugb…" I couldn't bring myself to say it "Well he was going to call me dirty blood"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" Harry tries to protest looking so cute with his forehead all crinkled.

"I guess your right" I say even though deep inside I am feeling hatred for him to my very core. Then Harry did something he had never done before. He walked over to me and kissed the top of my head and then left.

Was there something more between us? No there couldn't be he was the famous Harry Potter. He probably does that to a lot of girls.

I sat there lying on my bed replaying the image of him kissing the top of my head. I felt happy all over again even with my fight with Ron still on my mind. Why did he do that? I kept asking myself. I must have sat there for a good hour until I heard a small tapping noise at the window.

I turned to see an owl pecking at the window a piece of parchment attached to its leg. I quickly opened the window and the owl instantly stuck out its leg and aloud me to untie the parchment from its leg. I quickly opened it my hands trembling.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I must see you again. Meet me tomorrow night at 8:00 at the entrance of the forbidden forest. _

_All My Love_

_Red Rose_

Should I meet him? I think to myself. Of coarse I should! I had to there was no doubt in my mind. Tomorrow I would find out who was behind the mask. Tomorrow I would find out who was the mystery called Red Rose.

I sunk down onto my bed holing the small parchment close to me. Tomorrow night at eight….


	3. Ch 3 a Sigh and a cry

Chapter. 3

I raced down the steps toward the common room where Harry and Ron where seated. Harry as usual was seated in the large arm chair next to the fire. Nether of them noticed that I had approached. Ron looked as if he was asleep, but Harry was busy scribbling away on a piece of parchment. I stood there looking at him. His face giving off a glow from the fire. He looked quite into his work and determined to finish. It looked like he was working on Snape's essay on werewolves. He stopped writing for a moment and sighed. I would have sighed to if Sirius Black were after me.

"Hey" I finally spoke causing Harry to jump and knock his quill out of his hand.

"Oh hey" he smiled

I took a few steps closer to him and the fire taking a seat across from him.

"So how's the essay coming?" I asked casually

"Alright I guess" He shrugged his shoulders

"Let me have a look" I said holding out my hand to retrieve the paper. I took it into my hands and began to read. Harry sat there waiting for me to correct the mistakes. But there were none. "You did a nice job maybe Snape will give you an A"

"I doubt it" Harry sighed for a second time.

"Don't be so hard on yourself" I tried to sooth.

"So what have you been up too, I haven't seen you around much?"

"Oh nothing just been doing my homework in the library to avoid Ron" at the mention of his name Ron suddenly gave a great snore.

"Can't you guys at least be civil? I don't know Hermione it's just there is a lot on my mind and then you and Ron have to be at each others throats all the time" Harry sighed again which caused me to feel slight remorse and guilt.

"I'm sorry Harry" I say my eyes beginning to fog over "I want to help…but I seem to just make you worse. I'll try to be civil with Ron I really will" I say turning my head to the fire so he could not see the tear that had some how slipped down my cheek. Harry was silent for a few moments but then he spoke.

"Don't cry Hermione your not to blame Ron was not so nice to you this morning"

"Please don't remind me" I say another set of fresh tears burst out of my eyes. I don't hide them this time.

"Hermione please I'm sure Ron didn't mean it he was just angry and…and" Harry stopped talking and rushed over to hug me. His embrace was warm and soft some where I felt safe. "Please don't cry…I'm here its ok" he said and began to rock me back and forth.

My face suddenly flushed. Why was he hugging me?

_Because he likes you!_

No he doesn't he is just my friend!

_Hermione don't kid yourself the boy's crazy about you!_

No he just doesn't like to see me cry!

_Look at how he is with you and today he kissed you!_

It was on the top of the head need I remind you!

_He still kissed you!_

Oh SHUT UP!

My mind finally lets the argument go as I jump up from Harry's embrace. My cheeks were burning now. I stood there for a split second and then darted out the portal and down the marble staircase. I was almost to the bottom when Filche's cat came scrambling after me. I tripped over the red eyed fur ball and went down tumbling head first. MY scream pierced the sky as I fell into complete darkness.

_A/n: Hey all! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Sorry the chapter is so short. I have been meaning to update on this one. But I do have a lot of Days fics so it's hard to work my way to it. I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry for the cliffie but I plan on updating very soon so don't worry :-D I think you will all be pleased with the next chapter. Please review if you get the chance. And thanks again for all of the kind reviews._

_Khloe _


	4. Wake Up Surprise

Chapter. 4

The next thing I remembered after falling into total darkness was Harry's voice. He was screaming my name, and that was it. I am still in total darkness. I can hear all of my surroundings but my eyes just won't open. I heard Madam Pomfry say it may take a few days so I must be patient.

Suddenly I remembered. I was supposed to meet Red Rose tonight at eight! It looked as if I was going to have to take a rain check on that one. My whole body became tense I was anxious and giddy but disappointed too. I was disappointed because I would never solve the mystery of Red Rose at least not tonight.

"Hey Hermione" I hear Harry's voice. Suddenly his hand is holding mine. What is he doing? I'm not sure what he is doing but you wont here me complaining. "We missed you today in potions…it wasn't the same with out you" Harry's thumb is stroking the top of my hand. "It was pretty funny Neville's potion exploded and his face is pink." Harry chuckled "Madam Pomfry says it should clear up with in a week or two."

Harry breathed in a deep sigh. "Madam Pomfry also said that you could here me…and that it's a good idea to talk to you" Harry paused. "Hermione please wake up" His voice cracked a bit. "Ron even said he missed you" It now sounds as if he is crying.

Believe me Harry I want to wake up! My mind is screaming. I wish he could read my mind sometimes.

"Oh and on the contrary Snape said there is going to be a pop quiz some time this week" I am almost positive that Harry's face is crinkled in a look of disgust. I can now here more foot steps now.

"Hey Harry is she doing any better?" Its Ron wow what a shock he actually came to see me!

"No, still no changes" I can here the sadness in his voice once again. "Madame Pomfry says it could take days. No one really knows when she'll wake up"

"There isn't some kind of potion to wake her!" Ron does sound slightly panicked

"I'm afraid not mate. This is a muggle thing she is in what we call a coma" Harry's voice cracked again.

"Harry are…are you crying?" Ron sounds very puzzled. Harry didn't respond. But he did grip my hand a little tighter. "Don't worry she'll be alright" Ron sounds very concerned Harry must be crying.

I wished I could wake up and hug him. I had never seen Harry cry but I'm sure it's not pretty. Just knowing he was crying and I couldn't do a thing about it broke me. I wanted to do something to reassure him that I was ok. But what could I do my eyes wont open and my body wont move. I needed to try something simple. Maybe wiggle a finger or try to hum. Anything to reassure him.

"I hope your right Ron"

"Well I'm ganna go get a jump start on studying for the pop quiz of Snape's" Ron turned and began to walk away, but Harry's scream stopped him.

"RON!" Harry yelled with excitement as Ron turned to look at Harry "Hermione…she squeezed my hand!" Ron looked excited as well but turned and walked out all the same.

Harry has been sitting with me for hours. I'm glad I was able to do something this morning. It took about fifteen tries before I made my hand do something. Ever since then Harry hasn't let go of my hand. He would squeeze once and then I'd squeeze back.

"Hey since you can kinda move your hand squeeze twice if you can here me" I in turn squeezed his hand twice. "Amazing! At this rate you'll be out of here by sunrise" Harry was silent for a few moments. "Hermione here is something I want to tell you." Harry paused again "This year…well ever since…I mean…gosh this is hard" Harry breathed a deep sigh "Well tonight at…I can only imagine what this would be like if you were awake." Harry gave a nervous laugh.

It's amazing how I can read this guy like a book.

"Well Hermione what I've been meaning to tell you is I'm the…" he was cut off with my eyes fluttering open. "HERMIONE!" Harry shrieked I placed my finger to my lips as to shush him.

"Wwwa…wa…err" I finally got out. My mouth was so dry I could hardly speak.

"Water?" Harry questioned as I shook my head yes. Harry stood up and went over to the sink to fill a small paper cup full of water. He brought it back to me and even held it for me helping me to drink. After a few large sips I cleared my throat and was able to speak.

"Thank you" I whispered

"Your welcome" Harry smiled, which I could barely see in the moon light. The hospital wing must have been closed hours ago. I'm sure Harry snuck in.

"What was it that you were going to tell me?" I question

"Oh it was nothing" he looks shy

"Harry it was obviously something you said so yourself it was hard to say...so what is it?" I ask again

"Well Hermione you really want to know?"

"Yes" I smile reassuringly

"Well..." Harry gulped moving forward closer to my face. "I think I need to show you…" He trailed off as his lips met mine in a kiss, but it wasn't an ordinary kiss. Suddenly I could see a picture and I was in it, Harry was right beside me his cheeks were flushed red.

"What is this?" I question

"My memory from today the only way you could see it with out a pensive is to well…kiss me" He once again looked shy. Suddenly a black dog appeared from around a corner. Harry and I were in hogsmeed and just around the corner from The Hogshead. The black dog stopped right in front of Harry and I and then another Harry, Harry's memory I presume came into clear.

The large black dog reformed into a man. My eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was. It was serious black!

"Harry!" I said grabbing his hand "Please tell me this doesn't end badly like a horror flick!"

"Just watch" I watched and I was in complete shock. Serious had admitted he was Harry's Godfather and he told him of Peter Pettigrew. Peter had betrayed Harry's parents and the worst of it was that no one knew where Peter was or how he was staying hidden.

Everything faded as Serious turned back into a dog and left. Suddenly we were back in the hospital wing Harry's lips still on mine. I thought for sure he would move away any second, but in stead he continued to kiss me. I closed my eyes once again allowing him to continue the kiss deepened as I wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer to me. I wasn't sure what Harry was feeling for me but I hoped it was the same as what I was feeling for him…

_A/N There is still a good 6 chapters left and don't forget about Red Rose he still has to be unmasked! I'm not sure yet if I'm going to make this a short fic and have it be ten chapters or drag it out to be a long one. There is still a lot to play with here especially with Red Rose. You think one thing one minuet and the next you won't be so sure. Let's just say in the next few chapters grab a drink or to and hold on because this ride has a lot of twist ahead._

_PS: Thank you all for the lovely comments! It makes me want to update! _


	5. Red Rose Unmasked?

Chapter. 5

He is kissing me! Boy is he ever! I can't believe this! My mind if racing a mile a minuet as I pull him up to sit on the edge of my bed. Our lips haven't left each others yet. Why is he kissing me? I wonder is he feeling what I'm feeling? Does he daydream about me at I do him? Harry pulls back from the kiss a smile on his face.

"Hermione…" He whispers

"Yes" I smile, but Harry says nothing he simply moves in to kiss me again. I pull my arms around him again.

"Mr. Potter!" Came an uninvited voice. Harry broke his lips from mine as we both looked at Madame Pomfry. "Mr. Potter I do not want you disturbing Mis. Weasley she needs her rest" She barked rushing Harry out of the room.

Madame Pomfry walked to my bedside and handed me a cup. "Drink that" She replied as she walked away from my bed drawing the curtains around it, and then I heard the click of the hospital wing door. She was gone from the room.

I picked up the paper cup and brought it to my lips. Surprisingly it tasted good; it wasn't like that growing bones juice. Now that stuff was nasty. I smirked against the cup as I remembered he had kissed me. I could still feel my lips burning from the intensity of the kiss.

Some of the juice in the cup dripped down the front of my nightgown as I heard a tap coming from the window. I looked out to see a grey owl. Slipping out of my bed I went to the window and retrieved the small note attached to it.

I knew it would be from him. Red Rose was most likely wondering why I hadn't met him. My hands trembled as I carefully opened the parchment.

_Dear Hermione, _

_I'm terribly sorry to here of your fall. I hope you are alright. _

_I was hoping that you are feeling well enough to meet me after hours _

_At the end of the forbidden forest. _

_Red Rose_

I pressed the note into my chest. Tonight I would defiantly be there. I wouldn't miss it this time. I was practically itching to know who this mystery boy was.

After hours came as I had put my school robs on. Madam Pomfry had gone to bed and was most likely asleep. Even if she wasn't I has cast a simple spell to make it look like I was in my bed. I slipped my shoes on and pulled my red velvet cloak on putting the hood over my head as to hide my bushy hair.

I walked along the corridors of the castle making my way to the exit. Before I knew it I was at the edge of the forbidden forest. I could see him! There he was well at least his outline standing in the shadows.

"Red Rose?" Was all I could say as my breath caught in my throat. He began walking into the moonlight. I kept my eyes wide open.

"Close your eyes" Came a husky voice.

"But I want to see you" I protest

"You will, but first close your eyes" He spoke again. I respectably closed my eyes. I could here his feet hitting the grass with every step. He was nearly to me as he pulled me into his arms.

"Can I open them now?" I question

"No!" He snapped which shocked me I always thought of Red Rose as a sensitive boy. "I mean no" He said a bit calmer making me grin.

Before he spoke another word I felt his lips on mine. I still didn't open my eyes I wanted to so badly, but I was afraid he would stop. I felt like a sleaze for I had kissed Harry today as well. The mystery boy broke of the kiss leaving me gasping for air.

"Please…please let me open them" I whimpered I had to know who had given me that wonderful kiss.

"Alright" He spoke as I opened them. As soon as I did I saw red literally.

"Ron?" I question in almost disgust

"Yeah" He is most likely blushing but I can't tell in the dim lighting of the moon.

"It was you…all this time?"

"Sure" He looks almost confused

"Why don't you look sure then?" I ask

"Well I…I" He began

"You not him are you?" I ask my anger boiling

"I'm not who? I'm Ron" he chuckled

"You idiot! What have you done with him?" I scream as I begin looking around. "Where is Red Rose?" I demand

"Red who?" He asks in confusion

"Red Rose stupid!" I am angry now really angry.

"Mione I'm sorry" I stop looking and turn to him

"Sorry for what?" I ask

"I'm sorry for how mean I was to you…I'm sorry how I treated you"

"Well you should be" I say stamping my foot on the slick grass

"Hey!"

"You're right I'm sorry to" I reply to him as he moves closer to me once more. He is holding me again bringing his lips down to meet mine. My head is screaming go with it but my heart is practically having an attack THIS IT WRONG! It screams.

"Ron I can't" I say pushing him gently off of me "I'm sorry…I just can't" I feel bad

"I'm sorry Mione it just seemed right…you're right we can't" He smiles "Wanna head back to the castle?" He says offering his arm

"Yes I would Ronald" I smile as the two of us head back to the castle. We are friends once again. But where in the hell was Red Rose?


End file.
